juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
It's Your Party and I'll Whine If I Want To
It's Your Party and I'll Whine If I Want To is the first episode of season 1 of The Life & Times of Juniper Lee. Summary While Jody is having a birthday party, Juniper gets called away because the Leprechauns have let loose the Racatan. Plot Jasmine Lee narrates of how the two worlds of magic and humanity once used to co-exist in peace and harmony. But as the two sides became more hostile, one person was given the great power to maintain order between the two realms - the Te Xuan Ze, her own granddaughter Juniper Lee. June has been doing the job officially for just a few months. She and Ray Ray are going to her friend Jody's birthday party. June is having fun until a leprechaun shows up and tells her that they accidentally let loose a Racatan. When she goes to her grandma's house to plead her into dealing with it this time, Jasmine is having none of it and ushers her out at the mention of "racatan". When June goes to fight it, she has a bit trouble at first but then discovers that her and Ray Ray's knapsacks were accidentally swapped and that because of the Racatan, she accidentally mashed Jody's birthday present inside. She fights the beast into unconsciousness until Ray Ray and Monroe arrive with her knapsack. From it, she reveals the Genie in a jar which she lets out. The genie instinctively seeks out great evil and attacks the Racatan, beating it down until they both disappear in a flash. June goes to meet Jody again after her party has ended. She apologizes and gives Jody the present, hoping she'll like it despite the packaging being crumpled. The moment Jody sees it she loves it - it's a snow globe of Orchid Bay City. Jody invites June in for cake to which Ray Ray and Monroe also appear out of nowhere. Leprechaun Jeff whispers for June to get him a cake also but she shushes him away. In the credits scene, Ray Ray wonders what the genie did with the Racatan. Monroe answers that he probably took it to the Underworld karaoke. We see this to be true as the scene changes to the genie encouraging the unenthusiastic Racatan to sing karaoke on a stage. Characters *Juniper (debut) *Ray Ray (debut) *Monroe (debut) *Jasmine (debut) *Jody Irwin (debut) *Ophelia Ramírez (debut) *Roger Radcliffe (debut) Others *Genie *Jeff the Leprechaun *Racatan Broadcast In the United States, It's Your Party and I'll Whine If I Want To aired on May 30, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Gallery Trivia *The title is from a song with the same title. *When Juniper calls the Racatan "Algernon", this is a reference to the science-fiction short story "Flowers for Algernon". *The game Party Interrupted is based on the plot of this episode. *The Racatan also appears in the online game Out of Charm's Way. *"'Ending Tagline"': "Come on, Sloppy. Octopus time." - "'Ophelia"' References Category:Season 1 episodes